Student Employment
By Morgan Harvey Entering college, a freshman student can often feel overwhelmed with new things; new friends, new classes, a new living space, and new responsibilities. Most of the time, this means that the student has new means for spending their well earned summer cash and needs to now create a new affordable budget which fits in with their schedule. So, whether it is because of parental advice or personal choice, a large number of students resort to finding either on campus jobs or off campus jobs. Normally, the type of job a student looks for depends on where they are living and what his or her school schedule looks like. Because budgeting becomes such a priority for freshman at UGA and other schools, finding a job often becomes a necessity, and at the same time, a hassle to find. By using the UGA website and other resources it becomes easier to find a job that fits a specific schedule and lifestyle. Aside from getting a job, there are other options to consider for earning money to put towards college expenses. Information about student internships around campus can be found on the UGA career center website. Although internships seem to be very resourceful, nearly 50% are unpaid. However, they will help to aid a student in finding a job later on (Internships). Finding a job is often difficult and time consuming, especially for college freshmen. Most of the time, a student doesn't know where to look for a job and relies on community networking. However, there is an easy way for a college freshman, or any college student, to search for the right job. If a student is interested in finding a job while working through his or her first year of college, it is wise to contact the career center and meet with someone to discuss different options and find one that is most suitable for the acknowledged schedule. It may seem overwhelming to think about getting a job during freshman year of college, but student employment tends to most often result in good outcomes. According to Skip Trudeau and his article ''Campus life's ignite your faith, ''"By working during college, many students learn important time management skills that will help them for the rest of their lives. Many students also find that working during college is not harmful to their GPA and is a positive part of their overall college experience (Trudeau)." Full Time: Finding a full time job is not something that will happen right off the bat. It takes quite a while and a large amount of preparation. However, there are 5 steps that can help a student in finding an appropriate full time job (Finding a Full-Time Career). : 1. Get FOCUSED : 2. Get EXPERIENCE : 3. Get PREPARED : 4. Get HIRED And, if all else fails, : 5. Get CREATIVE By taking these five steps, a freshman student will find it easier to approach a possible employment opportunity with an optimistic outlook. Each step offers a new view on how to approach a new opportunity in the correct manner. It is important to keep oneself organized and prepared while looking for a full time job because of the requirements that may be presented. Part Time On Campus: There are multiple choices for part time on campus jobs that include Food Services, Housing, Recreational sports, and the Library. For each of these, however, it is recommended to have a thorough resume because of the large number of students applying for the job (Part-Time: On-Campus). Because many students are always looking for that extra bit of money to pay for college necessities, part times jobs are often the most needed and useful. Part time on campus jobs are the most beneficial for students because of the allowances it gives for a flexible schedule. Compared to a full time job, a part time job will still allow a student, especially a freshman, to adjust to their new surroundings and focus on multiple priorities. If a student is looking for an on campus job, it would be helpful to check out the DAWGlink website and follow the instructions towards finding a job. Part Time Off Campus: Off campus jobs are often easier to get than on campus jobs because of the larger variety of choices. However, off campus jobs are harder to find because they are not always hiring when a student needs them to. Off campus employment options can include working downtown in the local shops or restaurants, working at department stores or malls, or working at off campus restaurants. Using the DAWGlink website for off campus jobs is a good way to look for possibilities. However, do not rely solely on this website for finding a part time job because there is a plethora of other options. For example, if a student is looking for a job that isn't a typical college career or something that every other student wants to do, he or she should search for other interesting options that can be offered. A student would be surprised at what he or she can find behind the scenes. A key point to consider when searching for a part time job is that many places accept walk-ins and will often hand out an application on the spot (Part-Time: Off-Campus). The student should be sure to keep his or her options open and consider the environment that the job is offered in. Do not simply choose the first one that becomes available. Students need to choose the option that works best with their schedule and lifestyle. Part Time Federal Work Study A Federal Work Study is primarily for students who need financial aid as well as a job. The FWS program provides on campus part time jobs for eligible students and payment based on Federal Work Study awards. These awards are based on the hours they have worked. Unlike normal on campus jobs, the FWS program awards money based on a specific number of hours a student has to work to earn that money (What is a Federal Work Study?). According to Mary Lynn Burns and her personal article titled ''Work-study blues: my on-campus job turned out to be a blessing in disguise, ''"The biggest difference between work-study and regular employment is that money received through work-study does not count as earned income when next year's financial aid package is determined (Burns)." There are many websites that can give more incite on what a Federal Work Study is, as well as giving examples of good outcomes from other college students. Works Cited Burns, Mary Lynn. "Work-Study blues: my on-campus job turned out to be a blessing in disguise." ''Campus life's ignite your faith. ''Dec. 2007: 48+. ''Student Edition. ''Web. 31 Oct. 2011. "Finding a Full-Time Career." ''Career Center. ''UGA Career Center. Web. 30 Oct. 2011. "Internships." ''Career Center. ''UGA Career Center. Web. 30 Oct. 2011. "Part-Time: Off-Campus." ''Career Center. ''UGA Career Center. Web. 30 Oct. 2011. "Part-Time: On-Campus." ''Career Center. ''UGA Career Center. Web. 30 Oct. 2011. Trudeau, Skip. "Will work eat up all my time?" ''Campus life's ignite your faith. ''Nov. 2009: 18+. ''Student Edition. ''Web. 31 Oct. 2011. "What Is a Federal Work Study?" ''Federal Work Study. ''The University of Georgia Office of Student Financial Aid. Web. 30 Oct. 2011. Category:Budgeting